Death Note Drabble Series: Apprentice Glass
by LadyShi-Chan
Summary: This is a new drabble series based on Death Note: Apprentice Glass.The series will have no plot whatsoever, every chapter will contain something  different and random. Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note nor its characters. I only own Kyon.
1. Chapter 1: Halloween

_Hello everyone! This is a new drabble series based on Death Note:: Apprentice Glass. This first chapter was written in honor of Halloween of 2010. The series will have no plot whatsoever; every chapter will contain something different and random. Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or its characters. I only own Kyon and Nina. I wish to dedicate this chapter to LawlietxChoi15 in Quizilla. Her 'Death Note Roleplay: A Beyond Birthday Story' inspired me to write Apprentice Glass. Please find time and read her roleplay! Now, enjoy!_

Death Note Drabble Series  
By LadyShi-Chan  
Chapter One: Halloween  
Category: Comedy/Fluff

* * *

"Watari-san, is Eru-san distracted?" Asks the brunette successor as she peeks into the living room.

"Yes, Miss Kyon. I started playing some horror movies for him to watch." The elderly man replies.

Her green eyes stray over to find the raven haired detective crouching in his usual form on the couch, watching the television. Watari had played the movie, The Fourth Kind on it. It seems as if he kept analyzing the movie too much. He looked clearly bored and maybe a bit hungry. Today was Halloween, his own birthday and L hasn't been allowed to eat ONE piece of candy. But he didn't know about Kyon's little surprise.

"Good. If he tries to come into the kitchen, tell him it's haunted or something. Do anything to keep him away." She ordered before going back inside.

The kitchen at the moment wasn't a pretty sight. The young apprentice has asked Nina for help to bake a Halloween cake for L's birthday. Unfortunately, she can't cook or bake to save her life, even with her bodyguard's help. There were eggs, flour and cake batter splattered all around the room. The poor oven is covered with fire extinguisher foam due to an accident. Black and orange frosting was sprayed all over the kitchen table, where the tall Brazilian girl sat while glaring at their creation. By the counter was a strange sight.

The birthday cake was horribly unleveled, completely covered with frosting. The words, Happy Birthday L were written in a mess. Nina decided to make bats and ghosts on the cake with the frosting, but they look more like owls and blobs. To top it all off, some of the fire extinguisher foam got on the almost burnt cake.

"Well... it's not THAT bad... it looks better than our first cake..." Kyon says as she looks over at the first large cake that is... wait- Oh god, it's MOVING!

"It's alive!" Nina takes out the large spatula to beat up the growling cake.

[Unfortunately, we need to censor this extremely violent moment where Nina kicks the cake's ass. Please, think of the children.]

"Happy Birthday, Eru-san." Kyon says, placing the ruined cake on the living room table.

L merely bites his thumb and looks at the cake curiously.

"I've never seen you work in the kitchen before. Did you make this?" He asks.

The young apprentice gave a small, nervous laugh while playing with the hem of her dress.

"Yes, I asked Nina-chan for help, but she is getting rid of our first attempt of making a cake.." She replies, listening to Nina's battle cries coming from the kitchen.

"I see..." He mutters as he wipes some of the frosting off of the cake to taste it. Kyon looks at him expectantly and full of hope. Because of this, L opens his mouth and says,

"Not bad..."

Her eyes widened at this before smiling in realization.

"I can tell when you're lying, Eru-san.. but thank you."


	2. Chapter 2: Hamsters

_Here's chapter two of the series! Remember, this drabble has no plot whatsoever, each chapter has something different and random. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note characters, only Kyon and Nina. I dedicate this chapter to AiChan2930 in Quizilla for writing a great one shot for Kyon. Thanks again and enjoy!_

Death Note Drabble Series  
By LadyShi-Chan  
Chapter Two: Hamsters  
Category: Comedy

* * *

Kyon was happy. With her recent paycheck from the last case she helped L solve, she went to the pet store and bought herself a couple of new pets. As she sat in the living room, the great detective L walks in to find his apprentice hunching over a cage.

"Kyon-chan... are those rats?" He asks, pointing at the cage.

"No! Hamsters! Aren't they cute?" The brunette says, opening the cage.

"Not really..."

"Look; I named these two L and BB." She picked up two dark hamsters.

"How can you tell them apart?" L asks, biting his thumb.

"One has gray eyes and the other has red. Ironic, right?" She grinned.

"Are there more?"

"Oh, yeah! The white one is N; this one is M and the one with mini goggles is M, the second. And the brown one with a ribbon around her neck is K! Isn't she cute?" The successor said, cuddling her hamster counterpart, before putting her back in the cage.

"Have you lost your mind, Kyon-chan?" L wondered.

"No... Aww, L and K are fighting~!" She said worriedly.

Nina looks over the cage and notices it.

"Oh, they're not fighting~! They're having se-!" L stopped her by stuffing a doughnut in her mouth.

"Don't listen to her. They're just fighting." He replied with a small blush present on his cheeks.

"Really? But you and I don't fight that way.." Kyon wondered.

"Just pray we don't..."


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom

_Here's chapter three of the series! Remember, this drabble has no plot whatsoever, each chapter has something different and random. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note characters, only Kyon. This is my own tribute to the game DN.d Poisoned by Akane. Enjoy!_

Death Note Drabble Series  
By LadyShi-Chan  
Chapter Three: Freedom  
Category: Angst, Drama, Death

* * *

I wanted freedom. I needed a real goal. I hate him. I love him. I want him to fall. He made my childhood hell. Because of him, everything went wrong. The great successor A committed suicide. Why? He tried to live up to him. B ran away in fear of ending up like A.

"This was your fault."

Then, I was forced to take their place, when I was barely 9 years old. I was forced to compete against my friends to succeed him. To bejustice personified. But it wasn't an easy path. I saw A's suicide. I saw B's fear in his eyes. I saw the rivalry between friends. I saw my sister taken away from me. All of these sacrifices. My past before Wammy's House is faded...

"You want to kill me."

"Of course I do... you made my life hell."

Nothing made sense anymore. My reason faded away slowly. I want him to fall, to break, to cry. To punish him. All of this torture he caused. Nothing I did was good enough. His heart was made of ice. Sleepless nights. Broken hopes. Sanity fading. I wanted to kill him... and yet...

"Go ahead..."

That shocked me.

"You... you'd let me kill you? W-why?"

"Kyon-chan... I'd let you kill me as much as you want. You'll be free of me."

"You're... simply a fool, Eru-san... I truly hate you."

"...I... truly love you..."

"...Your biggest mistake..."

Without noticing, his pale cold hands cradled my face. My hand clasped the knife in a tight grip as he leaned in. My heart started racing faster, frustrating me further. He was the missing piece, but my hate keeps him from finishing the puzzle. And when a piece doesn't fit, you get rid of it. I hate loving him. I hate him loving me. I was on the edge, and I want freedom. I can't breathe around him. I'm suffocated. He makes me weak...

His lips were rough against mine, but they felt warm and tasted sweet. I don't hate you. I don't love you. I just want you to fall... I think I'm crying. I can't tell anymore. The warm tears were running freely. Why? I felt numb now. As he pulls away, he merely brings me close to whisper in my ear: "I knew you'd do this. That's why I poisoned the drink you had minutes ago..."

My eyes widened in shock. Of course... L never missed a trick. He was always a step ahead. I feel so numb. Everything was a blur. I snapped. Blood started pouring from his wound. The scarlet red color stained his shirt from his slit throat as he fell. He finally fell... I dropped to my knees. The poison slowly took me. I took a last breath of relief. And now... I'm smiling... I was free... I'm sorry, Eru-san... I love you...


	4. Chapter 4: Thanksgiving

_Happy Thanksgiving, everyone. I hope you all were stuffed with food and had a great day. Here's a drabble chapter dedicated to the occasion. Remember, this drabble has no plot whatsoever, each chapter has something different and random. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note characters, only Kyon and Nina. Enjoy._

Death Note Drabble Series  
By LadyShi-Chan  
Chapter Four: Thanksgiving  
Category: Fluff

* * *

"Nina-Chan, have a seat. It's a special day, you don't have to work." The former apprentice offers.

This was their first Thanksgiving by themselves. It's been a few years since Kyon had seen the other Wammy kids. It's been almost a year since K and L's partnership broke off. Nina gratefully took a seat at the table across from her. The sun had just finished setting outside the window, leaving the apartment half lit in candles.

"I'm glad you came with me. I honestly can't cook to save my own life." Kyon joked, staring at the feast her friend prepared.

"I know. I guess we have a lot to be thankful for this year. I'm happy that I'm good friends with my employer. I took this job because I needed the money and I like working for you." The Brazilian girl smiled.

Nina couldn't help but admire the brunette's clothing. She wore a silk orange dress with matching ribbons on her braids. With her green eyes and copper brown hair, Kyon was color coordinated to the occasion.

"I'm grateful that my inheritance finally came by my birthday last year. I'm having the time of my life traveling to solve cases." She replied.

Nina looked at Kyon with her gray eyes curiously.

"So, you don't miss L?" She asked.

At that moment, the phone in the apartment rang. Kyon dismissed herself to answer it and picked up the receiver with a gloved hand.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kyon-Chan." His voice was clear with no distortion.

"Eru-san? I haven't heard from you in months. How... did you get my number?" She wondered in disbelief.

"I have my methods. I simply called to see how you are doing."

"Liar. If you know my phone number, then you know that I'm currently in Italy. By reading the news, you could easily tell all the cases I've solved around Europe and Asia. Is there another reason for calling?" She reasoned, looking out the glass window.

"...You never missed a hint... There is something I wish to say." He spoke nonchalantly.

"Yes?"

"...I miss you..."

Kyon blinked at the statement. This was the first time he admitted this to her. She turned away from Nina's knowing smirk, a pink blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I miss you too, Eru-san. Happy Thanksgiving."


	5. Chapter 5: Santa Claus

_Happy Holidays! Here is a Christmas drabble chapter! Enjoy and have a special Christmas from LadyShi-Chan._

Death Note Drabble Series  
By LadyShi-Chan  
Chapter Five: Santa Claus  
Category: Fluff, Christmas

* * *

Tonight is Christmas Eve. The streets are silent and decorated with festive lights. Soft snow flakes started to form in the sky to cover the ground with a white wonderland. It was a calm night of hope and dreams. Children are tucked in their beds, dreaming of sugarplum fairies and waiting for Santa Claus. Among these innocent minds is sweet Kyon. Despite her age as a young adult, her green eyes shine bright at the thought of Christmas. Perhaps she grew up with great memories of this holiday. A curious detective named L asked her why she loved it so.

"It's a special time of unity. It's so special that it's almost magical." She finished her response with a warm smile as she continued decorating the Christmas tree.

She decided to decorate the apartment with L's permission. In a few hours, the room looked like it came from a Christmas Time magazine. Kyon had asked Watari if he could bake special sweets for the holiday, including gingerbread men cookies for Santa Claus. As Watari complied with her favor, L was curious once more. He questioned about her belief in the man in red.

"It's not a magical time without the spirit of Christmas. Even if he didn't exist, the faith of children makes this day even more special." He found her answer intellectual, yet innocent.

On this night of fairies and nutcrackers, our sugar loving detective stayed up to review on some cases. Crime, unfortunately, never takes a holiday. He took a break on early morning and made his way into the living room to swipe some of the treats Watari left cooling down. The sight that he found was quite heartwarming. Bundled in a sleeping bag under the tree was Kyon, clad in green and silver pajamas. In such a dark room, the lights of the tree illuminated her sleeping form. A tray of gingerbread men cookies and milk sat next to her, making L remember Kyon's earlier statement:

"I'm going to protect Santa's cookies tonight so Eru-san doesn't eat them."

What happened next was quite unexpected. It came straight from this detective so respected. L kneels under the couch to retrieve a decorative box with a stamp that read: 'To: Kyon'. He carefully places it under her arm, hoping to surprise her. However, he was the one caught by surprise. From his crouching form in front of the brunette, he could see mistletoe on the tree which hung above their heads. He looked down at her and wondered if it wasn't a coincidence for she was quite clever. But he was not one to object. As he planted a kiss on her warm lips, a small belief in Christmas magic grew in his heart.


	6. Chapter 6: Rain

_Welcome to chapter seven of this drabble series. A fair warning to everyone, this is a flashback of Kyon's childhood at Wammy's. This will be a reference to an event that will happen further in Apprentice Glass. Enjoy._

Death Note Drabble Series  
By LadyShi-Chan  
Chapter Six: Rain  
Category: Fluff, regret

* * *

_May, 1996_

_The soothing sound of raindrops could be heard from outside. It was another rain storm raging on our humble orphanage. I still haven't gotten used to it. My home was a sun filled, warm place. Such a change of environment has me uncomfortable. Since I was raised in a sunny terrain, the lack of sun has rendered me ill quite a few times. My sister and I have been on vitamins ever since._

_That reminds me. Where could that little girl be?_

_Classes are over for the day and some of us are in the common room surrounding the fireplace. Keeping me company were Near, a silent and pale genius and Matt, a red haired gamer. Most of the other children were outside, playing and enjoying themselves in the rain. Neither Near nor Matt liked going outside. I am not used to the outdoors, especially during the rain. A young lady doesn't go out into the rain; it will ruin her fine clothing. That was how I was raised._

_I was surprised to see how free this orphanage is. Most orphans were casual and carefree. I am conservative and proper. I was almost never exposed to girls my age, let alone boys. I was deemed distant by other orphans. I was deemed a young lady by adults. Sighing, I got up from the couch as I smoothed out my dress. Where could my sister be?_

_I spotted Eevee playing outside through the window. I excused myself and left my friends to make my way to the backdoor. Opening the glass doors, I stepped into the canopy that leads to the backyard. I called for my sister a few times to no avail. She was too far away, hanging closely to the forest. After a minute of calling, I saw that I'd have to go into the rain to get her._

_I looked up at the rain that fell about a foot away from me. I had never gone in the rain at least once. Wouldn't it ruin a perfectly good taffeta dress? I stretched out a hand to see how it felt. The drops fell hard on my skin, cold to the touch. Then, I remembered of thousands of bacteria that contained a single drop of rain. I pulled away, not wanting to get sick, in time to spot Mello playing as well. He was rough housing with the boys, playing soccer._

_He didn't care of the cold. He didn't care for the bacteria. He didn't care of how wet he was. He simply ran around the field with a smile planted on his face. How I wish I could be like him at times. That is why he is my friend. I could learn much from him. Taking one last look at the rain, I stepped back into the house. Young ladies shouldn't run around in the rain. That's how I am._


	7. Chapter 7: Valentine

_Happy Saint Valentine's Day! Remember, the series will have no plot whatsoever; every chapter will contain something different and random. Enjoy my present that is chapter 8~!_

Death Note Drabble Series  
By LadyShi-Chan  
Chapter Seven: Valentine  
Category: Fluff, secret

* * *

_February 14, 1998_

_Today is Saint Valentine's Day. This holiday is an annual commemoration celebrating love, friendship and affection between companions. It was a humble celebration that started in Rome and spread throughout the world. However, we will focus on a special orphanage in Winchester, England. Inside this mansion-like world, excitement and hope fluttered early in the morning. Most of the children are going through puberty; causing certain emotions to go off. Each and every one had plans and hopes for today. Gifts of chocolates, teddy bears and sweets had flooded their minds. What will happen today? Will I be lucky today? Will I be heartbroken? It was time to find out. By 9 am, a flurry of children and teens flooded the halls to the common room in search for their friends and crushes with gifts in hand. Laughter, happiness and love abounded as heart break and loneliness did as well. After all, love and hate had a very thin line between them. However, there was something that brought happiness and bliss to all the children. L was back at Wammy's to visit the children after months of solving cases._

_Throughout the entire day, the children surrounded the detective with numerous gifts and candies for his sweet tooth. He was quite overjoyed by this. He always enjoyed going back to his childhood home. Despite his distant nature, he's quite fond of these bright, smiling faces. He sat in his office with his knees to his chest; eating some of the chocolate covered strawberries he was given. The day had come and gone as the sun was setting so soon. The orphans were winding down by this hour, walking down the halls to talk about the event. _

_The raven haired man made mental notes of the conversations he heard from his office. Mello was given a large amount of chocolates; both from his peers and admirers. Near got a new train that he had been wanting. Junius was nice enough to give gifts to all of his friends. Haru got a new game from her best friend. Eevee spent the entire day avoiding Matt before she bravely gave him a handmade valentine. The hottest topic that went around the house was about Kyon. L overheard from a few kids that she was surprised by an anonymous gift basket in her room that was filled with sweets and a stuffed rabbit with green ribbons. Hearing this caused L's lips to turn into a small smile. After all, he had picked the ribbons special to match her eyes._


	8. Chapter 8: Pervert

_Hello every__one~! I am back with chapter eight~! Remember, the series will have no plot whatsoever; every chapter will contain something different and random. This will show the first time Kyon had to face a perverted detective. Enjoy._

Death Note Drabble Series  
By LadyShi-Chan  
Chapter Eight: Pervert  
Category: Fluff

* * *

"Kyon-chan, why do you own some many clothing articles?" L asks from the couch.

While he was peacefully drinking tea and eating my favorite chocolate chip cookies, I am unpacking our bags into our new hotel room. I have already installed of his devices into the system and I'm cleaning out my own bags.

"Must we go through this again, Eru-san? I am fond of wearing fine clothing, unlike yourself." I answer, neatly folding a few dresses.

"But you own too many articles. You wear bloomers, stockings, garters, gloves, ribbons. Dare I go on?" He speaks up again before sipping his tea.

"You have your own quirks, please stop talking." I sigh.

I arrange my clothing in the drawers and walked back to get the rest. Eventually, I could feel L's analyzing stare on me when he says,

"Kyon-chan, you dropped something."

I look over my shoulder to see a pair of my bras on the carpeted floor. It was a simple skin colored one, my favorite.

"Oh, thank you for telling me." I turn over to pick it up, a bit embarrassed.

I got up to meet L's stare once more, holding his thumb against his lips curiously.

"I haven't seen you wear those before." He states bluntly.

I blush.

"Because women wear these under their clothes."

"Hmm, how come?"

My blush gets darker. The great detective doesn't know about brassieres?

"Um, it-it's used to support... women's breasts..." I stutter awkwardly.

His silence afterwards unnerved me. His eyes shifted from looking into my own down to my breasts. I could understand why he was curious. He's been isolated as a detective ever since he was 8 years old. He probably has never seen a bra or panties before. Perfectly understandable.

"May I see you wearing it alone?" I saw right through his fake innocence.

I should have known.

"Eru-san... is a closet pervert." I stated, blushing.


	9. Chapter 9: Babysitter

_Good evening, everyone! Here is chapter 9. I was inspired by a picture I saw of L with Near and Mello and wrote this. The setting of this chapter is in an alternate universe; where Wammy's is just an ordinary orphanage. Enjoy._

Death Note Drabble Series  
By LadyShi-Chan  
Chapter Nine: Babysitter  
Category: Fluff, AU (Alternate Universe)

* * *

"Near, you brat! Stop hogging L!" A young child voice yelled out.

A minute hasn't passed and the raven haired teen already regrets agreeing to babysit the orphans. He was promised a large strawberry short cake and he couldn't refuse.

Sitting in his odd way, he was eating his cake when a white haired infant had climbed on the couch and started clinging to his torso. This causes an older blond kid clad in black pajamas to get mad.

"Mello, he's just a kid." L tries to reason, unable to ignore the cake.

"I'm a kid too!" The blond pouts.

Sighing, he turns to look at another orphan that was entertained by the television. All he could see was a mop of red hair as the kid kept playing his game. Near shifted and leaned against the teen, closing his eyes. This angers the blond further. Standing next to Mello was a female orphan that was analyzing him with those bright green eyes. He wasn't at all affected by her stare until she opened her mouth.

"You're a slob."

For a moment, the cake wasn't worth this.


	10. Chapter 10: Infatuation

_Hello again, readers. Welcome to chapter 10. For those who do not read my Death Note fanfiction, Apprentice Glass, Eevee is Kyon's younger sister and Haru is her best friend. They are currently living at Wammy's House. I would like to dedicate this chapter to sonicm__aster98, who wrote a great Kyon and L one shot for me. Thanks again and enjoy._

Death Note Drabble Series  
By LadyShi-Chan  
Chapter Ten: Infatuation  
Category: Fluff

* * *

"_L is not a vain person. He could care less about appearances. He wears the same white shirt and jeans everyday. He isn't bothered by the dark bags that seem permanent under his eyes. His raven colored hair is always unruly and tangled. His abnormal way of sitting would remind you of a gargoyle's crouch. His dislike of socks brands him to have a mind of a child, along with his usual scent of sweets. However, he does not care about his looks. He prefers casualty._

_Kyon, on the other hand, was raised to worry about appearances. She wears decent and lovely dresses every day. Her face is bright with a slight hint of lip gloss and eye liner. Her long copper brown hair is always primp and brushed. She sits with her back straight, her legs locked together and her hands tucked neatly on her lap. Her infatuation for gloves and stockings fits along with her soft, elegant perfume. She truly cares about her looks. She prefers formality._

_Quite the opposites, right? However, there is something about both of them that they are trying to hide from the other._

_Kyon has an infatuation for L's carefree personality. She wishes to break free from her proper appearance. While it is her most interesting attribute, it feels like a burden. When he is not around, she attempts to sit like him. She has tried on a few casual clothes to get a feeling of casualty like him. Her love for chocolate chip cookies was born when he offered her some on the first day they met. Ask her who she looks up to. She will give you a soft, warm smile and answer that "Eru-san" is her idol._

_L has an infatuation with Kyon's bright green eyes. It could be that he has been in isolation ever since he was 8 years old, but he has never seen more stunning eyes than hers. When she's happy, her eyes are as clear as the cloudless sky. When she's sad, they get dull and dark. When she's thinking, they become blank and soft. He's interested in how they are truly the window to her soul. For once, he cared for the beauty in another human being. Ask him what his favorite color is. He will look at you with his bored expression and answer that green is his favorite."_

"This is a good topic for the essay, right Haru?"

"...Eevee, let's pick a better one. The behavior of bunnies is more interesting than this!"

"Oh, fine..."


	11. Chapter 11: Curse Words

_Hi readers. Welcome to chapter eleven! Remember, The series will have no plot whatsoever, every chapter will contain something different and random. This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Leslie, who is like a sister to me and I wanted to do something for her birthday. Enjoy this chapter of Mello's will for chocolate._

Death Note Drabble Series  
By LadyShi-Chan  
Chapter Eleven: Curse Words  
Category: Comedy

* * *

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

"It's not that bad."

"What part of 'No' do you not understand?"

"Please."

"Read my lips, Mello-kun. No."

The upbeat blond frowns. The things he is willing to do for a chocolate bar. It's not any kind of chocolate though. Matt had purchased in town yesterday a special brand of the sweets from Switzerland that the blond has been craving. He has finished every single of his video games so far and was looking for some entertainment. With a boyish grin, he dares Mello to do an impossible task for the chocolate.

What is the task?

Make Kyon, the proper and lady-like brunette say a curse word.

"It's easy! Say a small word, like 'shit'."

"No."

"How about 'crap'?"

"No."

"Fuck?"

"I'd much rather cut off my own tongue."

"But, Kyon~!"

"Butts are for sitting, Mello-kun." She replies with childish smile.

She was mocking him now.

As she goes back to her book, he refuses to give up. He's been trying to draw her out for three days now. He wants that chocolate and he wants it now! His mischievous blue eyes shinning, he resorts to annoy her. He tries poking her. He tries tickling her. He tries pushing her. No response. Once she picks up a book to read, it's like the whole world doesn't exist. He thinks about using his puppy dog eyes to lure her out. This plan fails before it started for she didn't even spare a glance at him. That damn chocolate has to taste better than the nectar of the gods for what he's going through.

"Kyon-chan?" He sighs.

A faint, irritated expression flashes on her eyes before she silently turns to the blond. It stuns him to the spot. It seems too familiar. It was the same look Near always shows when Mello annoys him. This makes his blood boil in pure anger. He'll take the ignorance from the pale child, but not from her. She wouldn't dare.

"Could Mello-kun please leave me alone?" She says emotionlessly.

His eyes widen. That took him over the edge.

She's imitating that damn white sheep!

"GOD DAMN IT, KYON!"

"Mello, language." Roger's hardened voice came from the hall way.

He nearly jumps out of his skin. Last time he was caught cursing, he was thrown into detention.

"S-sorry, Roger!"

A soft giggle reached his ears. He looks over to barely catch a smirk on the brunette's face. It was her plan all along. He glares back at her.

That damn brunette snob.


End file.
